1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a vehicle-seat assembly and, more particularly, to a vehicle seat assembly having an anti-rattle trigger mechanism used to adjust the position of the seat in the fore and aft directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle-seat assemblies that provide manual fore-and-aft adjustment of a seat body generally include an elongated, channel-shaped outer track on each side of the assembly that are fixed to the floor of the vehicle. The assembly generally also includes a pair of elongated, opposed, spaced-apart inner tracks mounted on each side of the seat body. The inner tracks are slidably retained within the channel defined by the corresponding outer tracks. To restrain undesired fore-and-aft movement of the seat body, a series of apertures, notches, detents, or other retaining mechanisms are usually provided in the outer tracks in 10 mm increments, for example. The apertures, notches, or detents are selectively engaged by a locking mechanism connected to each of the pairs of inner tracks.
More specifically, the locking mechanism is often pivotally mounted to the pair of inner tracks. The locking mechanism normally engages in one or more of the apertures, for example, to positively prevent sliding movement of the inner tracks and, thus, the seat body relative to the outer tracks. A release handle may be operatively connected to the locking mechanisms. The handle may be actuated to move the locking mechanisms out of engagement with their respective retaining mechanism to permit sliding movement of the inner tracks and, thus, the seat body relative to the outer tracks to a desired position along the outer tracks. The handle may then be released at the desired position so that the locking mechanism engages different retaining mechanisms to again positively prevent sliding movement of the inner tracks and, thus, the seat body relative to the outer tracks.
The tracks and the locking mechanisms are typically made of metal and closely juxtaposed relative to one another. Thus, the locking mechanism and inner and outer tracks must function in relatively tight spaces. Unfortunately, it is not uncommon for metal-to-metal contact to occur between the movable locking mechanisms and the inner tracks of the seat assembly. This contact causes unwanted noise, such as rattle. Thus, there is a need in the related art for a vehicle-seat assembly having a manually actuated adjustment mechanism that does not rattle, in general. Furthermore, there remains a need in the art for such a device that prevents rattling of the locking mechanisms of the assembly, in particular.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages in the related art in a vehicle-seat assembly including a pair of elongated outer tracks operatively fixed to the floor pan of the vehicle in spaced relationship with respect to each other, a seat riser, and a pair of elongated inner track assemblies operatively connected to the seat riser. Each inner track assembly is supported in sliding relationship with a corresponding outer track to slidably mount the seat riser on the floor pan. A pair of trigger mechanisms is supported for pivotal movement relative to a corresponding inner track assembly and adapted to releasably engage a corresponding outer track. A release mechanism is connected to the trigger mechanisms and operable to be manually movable to pivot the trigger mechanisms so as to engage and disengage the trigger mechanisms relative to the outer tracks to facilitate adjustable sliding movement of the inner track assemblies relative to the outer tracks. A clip is mounted to each trigger mechanism at the interface of the trigger mechanism and a corresponding inner track assembly and provides a noise-insulating interface between the trigger mechanism and the corresponding inner track assembly.
One advantage of the vehicle-seat assembly of the present invention is that it prevents rattling of the trigger mechanisms upon fore-and-aft adjustment of the seat body and/or operation of the vehicle.
Another advantage of the vehicle-seat assembly of the present invention is that it permits pure pivoting of the trigger mechanisms upon fore-and-aft adjustment of the seat body and/or operation of the vehicle.
Another advantage of the vehicle-seat assembly of the present invention is that it prevents wobbling of the trigger mechanisms upon fore-and-aft adjustment of the seat body and/or operation of the vehicle.
Still another advantage of the vehicle-seat assembly of the present invention is that it prevents metal-to-metal contact of the trigger mechanisms and inner tracks upon fore-and-aft adjustment of the seat body and/or operation of the vehicle.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood while reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.